Forgotten Year
by Serena's Eevee
Summary: - No summary so far (will add one later) - /One chapter per week on saturday/(This week just on sunday this time)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **R &R if you want / Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Forgotten year**

* * *

Thick layer of fog floated above the streets of Lumiose city during this overcast day that hung above the city like a bad atmosphere. Countless puddles, which had resulted from rain a few hours ago, added to the glumness that prevailed in the capital of Kalos.

It was a day to stay in, so to speak.

Just a few individuals left the warmth of their houses to walk their Furfrous.

It could start to rain again at any minute and some would say that the sky was about to cry.

Under the protection of an umbrella, two humans stood motionless on the sidewalk of one of the city's many streets. Both of them had blonde hair and they were a little similar, however, this wasn't a surprise, because they were siblings.

"We looked so much forward to this.", said the little girl gloomily.

She looked at a poster that hung on the wall of a shop. On it, you could see a picture of Aria and her Delphox with the tile 'Pokémon Showcase in Lumiose city'. According to the poster, it was supposed to be held today. Was it cancelled?

"I know," answered her brother, Clemont. "There will be more Pokémon Showcases in the future , but at the moment, no one of us would really want to enjoy it."

Bonnie knew what he meant, because next to the Showcase poster was another poster, but it wasn't a commercial, but rather the exact opposite. It was difficult to look at it, because it only reminded the siblings on their helplessness in this situation.

It was a missing person report.

There were a few details about the person given on the poster: Raven-colored hair, brown eyes, red and white cap, red shoes, blue and white shirt, jeans, gloves, always a Pikachu on his shoulder

It was a missing poster of Ash! Of course, his photo on the poster was unmistakable and every information about his whereabouts should be given to the police station of the town. On the picture, the boy looked so enthusiastic unlike the people that stood in front of the poster.

"I hope so much that he's okay.", said Bonnie sadly, being on the verge of tears.

As her brother, Clemont had to say some encouraging words. " … Ash's not the kind of person that just disappears without a reason, Bonnie. Maybe, he just needs some time alone … you know."

"*sniff* … we haven't seen him in three days, Clemont. Do you really think that he would stay away for so long?", asked Bonnie, sniffing and she wiped a tear away.

Actually, Clemont couldn't give her a true answer.

Actually, the missing person poster wasn't only on this wall, but rather on almost every wall in the whole city, however, there hadn't been a person that had seen Ash so far. With the foggy weather, the whole scene looked like a bad detective movie.

"The fog doesn't make it easy.", explained Clemont, looking up.

Every now and then, you could see a police car that drove along a street, however, it didn't feel as if everybody gave its best to find the missing boy.

"Let's continue to search for him!", demanded Bonnie, clenching her fists and confronting her brother with a determined expression.

"You're right, but at first, we need to think about spots where we haven't looked so far.", answered Clemont, understanding the importance of keeping a level head. "At the moment, we have to work with the police and together, we'll find him. No need to worry!"

"He has to feel so lonely.", said Bonnie, knowing how much she was afraid of being alone.

"Don't forget that Pikachu's with him, Bonnie, so he isn't completely alone.", retorted Clemont, trying everything in his power to encourage his sister not to lose her hope.

" … yes … he wouldn't let his other Pokémon back, would he?", asked Bonnie, somewhat rhetorically.

Indeed, Ash's other Pokémon were still within his backpack and the backpack wasn't with the raven-haired trainer at the moment.

"That's right. They are too important to him.", replied Clemont, nodding. In his opinion, Ash's will was one of the strongest that he had ever seen and that made him believe that the Kanto native would appear again and then, they could continue the journey together.

Once again, Bonnie sniffed silently after she saw another set of posters.

"We'll find him for sure.", said Clemont again, pretending to be without doubt.

"I … *sniff* … I just thought about Serena … she's not the same anymore.", said Bonnie, looking sadly to the ground.

Clemont knew that, but he also knew that Serena was closer to Ash than they were. It wasn't just the fact that she met him in her early childhood, but that she also got her inspiration and motivation from him.

I f someone thought that it was difficult to encourage Bonnie, then he hadn't seen Serena …

* * *

Not far away in a Pokémon centre room, it was quite dark and the curtains blocked every light that came from the outside. The room was a complete mess and it didn't look like as if the owner did much for its beauty right now.

A scary silence dominated the room and the gloomy atmosphere from the outside was reflected within the room as well.

On a small table next to the door was a plate with soup and some sort of cup with something to drink.

It was difficult to tell, but it seemed that it stood there for a few hours already. Strangely enough, you couldn't peek through the keyhole, because it was blocked by the key from the other side, which meant that someone locked the door up from the outside.

In the bed of the room was someone, but she wasn't sleeping.

She was rather clinging to her covers, because of frustration and other emotions.

Every time she heard how a car drove past the centre, she lifted her head, but every time, she was disappointed, because there was no one coming.

Suddenly, she coughed heavily and it annoyed her to cough.

When she turned onto her side, you could see that her face was red, however, it wasn't a blush.

With sweatdrops appearing on her forehead, you could only assume that she had a light fever.

Her whole body shivered and her headache, courtesy of her fever, made it even worse for her, because she thought too much. She strained her mind too much and she couldn't even give herself some rest that she actually needed.

In the corner o the room you could see a bag and various Pokémon stuff, including Poffles and a ribbon, however, it didn't look as if it was touched at all. On the night table next to the bed, the same missing poster laid on the furniture that hung on every wall in the town.

In another corner, there was a dustbin and apparently, someone didn't bother too much to hit the basket, because close to it laid a rumbled paper, where you could only read the words invitation and showcase anymore.

Continuously, sniffing and sobbing was audible from the girl …

* * *

In the same building, Officer Jenny stood in front of the counter, talking with Nurse Joy, who nodded a few times after Jenny gave her a few orders. Like everywhere, a gloomy atmosphere reigned in the hall and it was almost sensible that no one wanted to talk too much.

"Don't worry, Officer!", said Joy, understanding the importance of Jenny's request. "I already brought her a warm soup and a hot drink, although I don't know if she wants to accept it."

"I can't blame her.", retorted Jenny, taking a huge breath. "After all, her friend went missing."

After a short silence, Joy replied, "It's terrible that it's Ash from out of all people … I hope nothing happened to him. He's such a kind boy."

"Be assured that the police does everything in its power to find him.", assured Jenny, showing her conscientiousness. "That's why you have to keep an eye on this girl, Joy."

"I will, but it will be difficult to convince her to wait her and not to look for him on her own.", explained Joy, with a worried undertone.

"No matter, how hard it is, but she needs to think about her own well being. She looked two straight days for him, even during the nights and even during the storm one day ago. Fortunately, her fever isn't too bad, however, she needs to stay in bed for at least a few days. It won't help her friend at all if she risks her own health for him.", explained Jenny coherently.

"I find it drastic to lock her in a room.", explained Joy uneasily.

"It's drastic.", Jenny admitted, not wanting to lie. "The police can't take the responsibility though when something happens to her. It's for her own good."

Joy nodded and she looked worriedly to the corridor. "I hope so much that Ash will be found soon, so she doesn't have to worry anymore. It would be the best medicine at the moment."

* * *

In the meantime, it had started to rain at the outside, but it didn't have any effect on the girl, who still tried to convince herself that it was just a nightmare and that she would wake up any time soon. She was weakened and it made her angry that she didn't have the strength to look for her friend.

She almost didn't sleep at all during the last few days and when she did, it was only for a few minutes.

Eventually, she couldn't suppress her tears anymore.

Reality hit hard and the girl started to fear the worst scenario.

Every time, she feared that he wouldn't come back.

Now, it was even worse that she didn't know at all what happened to him, or why he was gone.

"Ash, where are you?", said the girl suddenly, expecting some answer from out of the blue that never came though.

* * *

At another location, where it didn't even rain at the moment, a chaotic event possibly spelled the beginning of a plot that would perhaps cause a series of events that would cost everyone something, more or less.

Miles and miles around, there wasn't an inhabited spot and from the view of a bird, you couldn't see anything strange here. There was just nature, nothing more.

With a blurred vision, Ash woke up from a very long sleep and he coughed a few times, which hurt his lunges a lot. It took a few moments until Ash eventually remembered what had happened to him and he forced himself up to a sitting position.

His vision was still blurry, he felt terrible and his throat was as dry as dust.

Suddenly, a bowl with fresh water was placed in front of him and Ash didn't even think before he drank as much as he could. After his torturing thirst was gone, he tried to get aware of his surroundings, however, he only noticed the hard ground at first.

"How do you feel?", asked someone with a thoughtful voice.

"Terrible … where am I?", asked Ash weakly, breathing heavily.

"I can't tell you where we are, because I don't know it myself.", retorted the voice tensely. "Actually, you almost slept two days and I - - -"

"Two days?", retorted Ash with a shocked voice and he started to look hectically around. There wasn't much light at this spot and Ash couldn't notice much right now, only something that looked like bars of a prison in front of him. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu? I guess, it's your Pokémon, but they brought you here without any Pokémon, although you said the name of it a few times during your sleep.", said the voice, seemingly taking its time to answer Ash's question.

Slowly but surely, Ash's eyes adapted to the light and now, he could see that it were indeed bars in front of him and he was in a small prison, or cell.

Shaking the bars, the boy tried to open the cell somehow, however, it was useless.

It wasn't a surprise though, because Ash felt so weak. "I'm almost starving …"

"I know, but unfortunately, they don't give us anything to eat.", responded the voice again.

Eventually, Ash turned around to see with whom he was talking at all. With the few light, Ash could at least tell that the other person was just a boy like him, perhaps even the same age. Apparently, he had messy brown and longer hair in a ponytail, three-colored eyes and a normal built.

"Who are they that you're talking about?", asked Ash, burning with curiosity after he calmed down a bit.

"Did I say they?", asked the fellow prisoner. "Well, I don't really know who they are, or if it is even more than one. I just woke here up just like you, although I've been here for … oh … I can't really tell. Maybe a week."

"Wait! You haven't eaten anything for a week?", asked Ash with disbelieve.

Looking away, the boy sighed. "Well, it is how it is, but pity won't bring us anything. Before you ask though, I can't tell what all of this is. I can't tell you why we are here and I can't tell you what will happen to us, however, I'm sure that you want out of here as much as I do."

Ash nodded. "I need to find Pikachu and my friends are surely worried sick by my absence.", retorted Ash, clenching his fists.

"This makes it even more important to get out of this prison.", retorted the brunette before he became weirdly silent. " … okay, I was perhaps not completely honest back then … actually, I might have a clue where we are …"

Ash didn't know the boy well enough to be mad at him.

"It are just rumors, okay? From time to time, there were talks about Pokémon that just went missing without a trace. Some people said that those Pokémon were kidnapped and used for some sort of experiments. I don't know… maybe, we are the first humans to be caught by whoever it is.", explained the boy, unsettled.

Ash immediately feared for Pikachu.

"I don't want to serve as a guinea pig. That's out of question.", said the brown-haired boy, with slight fear in his voice and he even shivered a little in fear.

"Nobody will serve as a guinea pig!", assured Ash decisively. "If there's really someone, who does such horrible things, I'll stop him!"

"You're right! I can't start to lose my nerves.", replied the boy, knowing how little it helped to be afraid. "Actually, I might have a plan to get out …"

"My name's Ash.", said Ash suddenly. "We'll get out of here! No need to worry."

Slightly caught off guard, the boy didn't expect such a formality, but he responded, "It's nice to meet you Ash, although the circumstances could be better. By the way, my name's David - - - -"

" _OH,YOU'RE AWAKE!"_

The voice came from out of the blue and Ash looked hectically around. According to his expression, David hadn't heard this voice so far, but he knew that it was responsible for their situation in this isolated prison.

"Where's Pikachu?", shouted Ash with a demanding voice, being ready to fight for his friend.

" _THEN IT'S TIME TO START WITH MY LITTLE IDEA."_

Appearing from the shadows, a Haunter became visible in front of Ash before the Pokémon paralyzed him with its tongue. Dropping onto the ground, Ash couldn't do anything and he didn't even realize anything around him, although he wasn't unconsciousness, nor was he sleeping.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Ash believed that he could control his body again and maybe, the paralysis was disappearing. Despite his regaining of his consciousness, Ash felt just as weak as before and he wasn't able to move his body the way he wanted to.

' _What the heck? What's happening here.'_ , thought Ash, having no idea.

He noticed some kind of pressure on his wrists and ankles before a terrible headache destroyed his thoughts. It was as if someone was playing with his thoughts and Ash couldn't even fight against it. It went so far that the boy remembered some adventures from his past.

"Interesting."

Suddenly, Ash was ripped out of his memories and he heard this voice again. It was the same voice that he had also heard in the cell.

Ash could be wrong, but he could swear that he heard how someone tipped onto a keyboard or something similar.

"This object had experienced some really interesting things."

Fortunately, Ash then slowly regained his vision and although it was blurred again at the beginning, he immediately noticed that he was out of the cell and in the distance he spotted perhaps screens. Anyway, here wasn't any sunlight as well, which didn't make it easy to see something at all.

' _Who's playing with me here?'_ , wondered Ash silently.

"It could be worth it to use him for a longer period of time."

Now, Ash saw a silhouette that moved through his field of vision.

"What are you doing?", mumbled Ash with some power.

Apparently, the person hadn't expected that the boy wasn't paralyzed anymore and he turned around, away from his screens. Walking closer to the boy, the individual seemed to think exactly about the things he did and said.

"What a surprise that you are aware of the situation.", said the voice, sounding rather annoying somehow. "Apparently, you're quite used to get hit by Pokémon attacks from time to time, but that shouldn't surprise me after what I saw."

It still took a few seconds, but now Ash finally saw who was in front of him.

It was a human, no doubt about it. It was a man with oily long black hair that partly hung into the man's face. Ash couldn't quite see his face, but what he saw didn't look pretty, although Ash was the last one to judge someone by its look. Spotting a white lab coat, the guy looked rather weak for an adult.

After his initial puzzlement, Ash tried to move, but he couldn't. Turning his head, he realized that his wrists and ankles were strapped to an operating room table that stood almost vertical at the moment. No matter how hard he tried, Ash couldn't get out of this.

"It's amazing that you can move that well at all anymore.", said the man indifferent. "You're surely an interesting object."

"What the heck are you talking about? Where am I? Where's Pikachu?", said Ash aggressively.

"So many questions, however, you don't need the answers. They won't bring you anything at all. Instead, you should be cooperative and let yourself just be used for my experiments.", retorted the man, who was seemingly a scientist.

Ash realized that David was right with his rumor.

"Forget it! I won't allow that you continue with your kidnapping of innocent Pokémon and people!", exclaimed Ash strongly, still trying to loosen his chains somehow.

"Who told you something about kidnapping? I just help those imperfect objects.", explained the scientist, obviously believing every word that he said. "It's my desire to make the world better, but too many people think that this isn't the ultimate goal."

Ash heard too many stories about making the world better, but it shouldn't be done with any means necessary.

"You aren't better than all the others criminals of the world.", claimed Ash.

"So young, so naïve.", said the man. "In that case, it's obvious that you won't help me. Well, I still can get the recognition that I deserve with the help you though. I just have to keep you alive long enough, but for a scientist like me, that's the easiest task."

Ash's heartbeat increased, because he knew that he was in trouble here.

"If you want me, fine!", said Ash suddenly. "Let Pikachu out of this though!"

Apparently, the scientist didn't hear Ash or he just pretended that he didn't hear anything. Working on his computers, the horrible man tipped quickly thousands of formulas into his computer. Either he was very intelligent or just crazy.

"My friends will find me!", explained Ash threateningly.

The laughter of the scientist echoed through the lab. "Don't blur your mind with such illusions, test object. You have been away for three days and where are your friends? Tell me, how long does it take until the police stops to look for someone? Two or three weeks? My other guest had been here for almost ten days. Do you notice something?"

Ash crunched with his teeth.

"You can't scare me with your words.", claimed Ash bravely. "Anyway, what's with David? What are you up to?"

"I guess, you mean your fellow test object, huh?", said the doctor, laughing like a hyena when he moved through the room, looking at various experiments on his tables that he executed with chemical equipment. "He was just unlucky to find my lab. I'll see what I can do with him. There's certainly an experiment that I thought of as a sideline."

"You won't come away with this!", said Ash, although it sounded less convincing than before.

Once again, the scientist ignored Ash's words and he just paid attention to his computers and experiments.

' _Damn it! I can't loosen the chains … I can't allow that something like this happens!'_ , thought Ash desperately. There wasn't a way for him to get out of this situation and he would surely not want to help this crazy man.

Pulling on his chains one last time, Ash didn't dare to believe that this should be it.

Not wanting to discuss anything, the scientist stood suddenly in front of Ash before he then pressed some sort of respiratory mask on Ash's face. Not able to defend himself, Ash shook his body, but his lungs were soon filled with some sort of gas that he didn't know.

Slowly, he felt the powerlessness again that he already felt after Haunter licked him.

Refusing to give up, Ash tried everything in his power to keep his mind awake.

"Just surrender to it … you won't sleep, although it might feel like it …"

The scientist's words almost didn't reach Ash anymore and the raven-haired trainer just couldn't win the fight, no matter how much he wished for it.

' _Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, Serena, everyone … I'm sorry.'_

Soon thereafter, Ash didn't realize anything anymore and he didn't even feel that he was existing at all.

* * *

With his mind floating between reality and fantasy, Ash couldn't catch a single thought and every second felt like a year, yet a millisecond for some reason. Does it feel like that when you're in a vegetative state?

Then, for some reason, Ash eventually saw something! The faces of his friends that he befriended over the years. It felt strange, because they seemed so happy and Ash just acted the way he always did, however, after a few seconds of puzzlement, he suddenly remembered the scenes. It were memories! It were experiences of his travels and Ash relived them once more, second for second. From time to time, however, some memories were skipped before it continued at a memory that involved some kind of legendary Pokémon.

Adventure for adventure, Ash experienced almost everything.

It was like a movie that played in front of him.

Some memories were even repeated a few times.

It seemed as if this would never end …

Suddenly, Ash opened his real eyes.

* * *

 **End of chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **R &R if you want / Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Forgotten Year**

* * *

Everything changed so fast for Ash. As soon as he opened his eyes from his never-ending dream, he was suddenly confronted by the strange realization around him.

Water hit his eyes, he felt as if he hadn't moved for an eternity, he hectically inhaled the oxygen that he got through the respiratory mask in front of his mouth, he couldn't even think about the possibility that he was back and he noticed some sensors that were attached to his head.

Starting to move in panic, Ash saw just a green liquid in front of his eyes and it felt as if he was floating in it. Strangely, Ash almost forgot how to move, however, he soon hit with his hands against a glass wall behind the liquid. Looking for a way out of this prison, the boy moved along the glass in search for an exit.

Through his heavy breathing, the respiratory mask couldn't supply Ash with enough oxygen anymore and the boy was about to choke.

Fighting for his life, Ash ripped the respiratory mask away from his face before he swallowed some of the liquid that tasted like detergent. Knocking on the glass, Ash was about to drown, however, he heard suddenly the beeping of an alarm.

The next event happened rather quickly.

The liquid slowly disappeared through the bottom of the tank and Ash just fell onto the ground, starting to spit water out. Panting like a dog, the boy didn't even notice how the wall of glass around him moved downwards until it completely disappeared in the base of the tank.

Crawling forward, Ash then fell one feet down onto the floor, where he landed on his back, with his eyes closed.

Using some seconds of rest, the raven-haired boy was still soaked by the liquid and he only wore a pair of trunks. Eventually, his breathing returned to a normal rhythm and he could finally start to think.

' … _that was close … wait … is this real at all …'_

When he opened his eyes, he was immediately blinded by the lights from the ceiling and it hurt him a lot. With some effort, he held his right arm above his head to block the strong light and after his eyes adapted to the brightness, Ash's blurred vision allowed him only to see the silhouettes of the surroundings.

' _Where am I?'_ , thought the boy.

It took some time until he remembered the last events that occurred before his absence.

Hectically, Ash sat up and it just felt as if he hadn't moved for some time. Shaking, he felt dazed, however, he could see shelves, operating tables, dozens of cables, multiple screens, many auxiliary equipments, shining and blinking buttons and many other technical stuff.

' _I was caught by this scientist … ouch … my head … what did he do to me?'_

Inspecting his whole body, Ash couldn't see any differences and he sighed in relieve.

Looking hectically around, the boy looked for the doctor, but there wasn't anyone else in this room though. _'Where's Pikachu?'_ , thought Ash again. _'I hope nothing happened to him.'_

Of course, his friend was more important to him than to know where the scientist was.

Suddenly, Ash heard a noise and when he looked to its cause, he saw a Rattata that looked with puzzled eyes towards him. Upon closer inspection, Ash saw that the Pokémon sat on a huge red button. When the boy moved slightly more, the rat quickly jumped down from the machine to flee through the nearest louver.

At the moment, Ash didn't know what the Rattata did for him.

Trying to push himself up with the help of the table next to him, Ash felt shaky on his legs.

"It's difficult to control my body ..", said Ash quietly and when he stood upright, he ignored the flickering screens all around him. Instead, his eyes only searched for Pikachu, but his partner wasn't in this room.

Stumbling to the closest door, he opened it with many problems before he was confronted by a black room. Pushing the light switch, Ash was once more blinded, however, he could soon see something again. At first, he only noticed a wide room that looked like a stockroom.

After closer inspection, he realized glass boxes, beaded in the shelves of the room.

What he saw next was shocking for him.

Every glass box contained a Pokémon and Ash immediately dashed, as much as his condition allowed it, to the boxes to look for the poor creatures.

"What the heck?", said Ash with disbelieve before he remembered that the scientist caught Pokémon to experiment with them. "He really did it … that's unforgivable …"

There was a red Nidorino, a yellow dotted Litleo, an unusual small Furfrou, an Espurr with much too long fur and many weirder Pokémon. Infuriated by this sight, Ash knew that the scientist did his experiments on those poor innocent Pokémon. Likely, that many of the scientist's experiments had side effects or even didn't work the way it was planned.

Walking between the shelves, Ash said sadly, "Poor Pokémon …"

All of them were sleeping.

Unexpectedly, he finally found a Pikachu and Ash pressed his hands and face against the glass. Its cheeks were still red, the top of its ears were still black and its stripes on its back were still brown, however, Pikachu's fur missed its yellow. It was completely white now, making it an albino in some way.

"Oh no … what did he do to you?", said Ash furiously, feeling how his rage grew.

Trying to open the glass box, Ash looked everywhere, however, he didn't find anything at all.

For a short moment, Ash believed that someone was coming through the door, but fortunately, he ears just played a trick on him. It didn't matter though, because the scientist wouldn't even dare to come too close to Ash at the moment.

"Just wait a moment, Pikachu, I'll get you out of there.", promised Ash with his whole heart.

By accident, Ash found a lever under the glass box and he used it, the glass front moved to the side and when Ash wanted to get his friend out of the box, he was hit by a gas that left the box. It had similarities with the liquid that Ash had in his tank.

"What kind of stuff is this?", said Ash annoyed, covering his mouth, because the gas made him sleepy.

After the gas disappeared, Ash could finally take Pikachu into his hands, although he still felt shaky.

It took a load off his mind that his pal breathed normally and Ash held his starter in his arms, saying its name a few times. It didn't took five seconds until the rodent opened its eyes, as if it hadn't slept at all and just waited to be freed from his box.

"Pikachu …", said Ash emotionally, almost losing a tear.

Of course, Pikachu was puzzled at the beginning, however, its happiness to see its trainer was immense.

Tackling his trainer to the ground, the rodent just felt as if he hadn't seen his trainer for a long time.

After a heart-warming see again, the two eventually found together again. When the mouse looked over Ash's shoulder, it stared into another glass box that reflected its appearance. Suddenly, the electric-type pricked up his ears before it had an expression as if it had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, pal?", asked Ash worriedly until he noticed the problem.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu ..", said Ash, hugging his Pokémon. "I don't know what the scientist did to you, but I'll make sure that it will be reversed. You don't have any pain, do you?"

The mouse looked at its white paw and white tail. Aside from the color, Pikachu felt fine and he gave Ash a nod that he felt okay otherwise. In Ash's eyes, Pikachu saw that it could have been much worse, therefore he could be thankful.

"I'm honest …", said Ash. "I thought I wouldn't see you again when I was confronted by this guy."

Pikachu tilted its head, because he didn't knew who the guy was.

After a few moments, Ash made a decision. "We have to help all Pokémon here! There has to be a way to cure them from their diseases. Anyway, we have to get out of here as well before this crazy scientist returns. I don't know what kind of tricks he uses."

Of course, Pikachu was with him.

Ash immediately wanted to dash around, however, he had to realize again that he wasn't fit.

"I don't feel fit at all.", noticed Ash. "I guess, it's senseless to ask the scientist to cure the Pokémon, but I'm sure that professor Sycamore knows a solution. We just have to get back to Lumiose city."

One by one, he freed the caught Pokémon from their boxes with the help of Pikachu. When they woke up, many Pokémon immediately started to panic after they realized what had been done with them.

"Please, calm down!", pleaded Ash. "I can understand that all of you're confused, frightened and shocked, but I want to help you."

The Pokémon didn't listen to him and they rampaged in the stockroom, throwing various stuff to the ground. Only when Pikachu talked to them with convincing words, the group of Pokémon started to listen slowly.

"There's a professor that can help you. Don't worry.", assured Ash convincingly.

After the initial shock, the Pokémon calmed down, although they still felt off-color with their changes.

"Thanks, Pikachu!", said Ash before he looked for more victims.

Right in that moment, he remembered something important. "Oh! I almost forgot David!"

Pikachu didn't know whom his trainer meant.

' _How could I forget him? I haven't seen him since I was licked by this Haunter … Hopefully, nothing happened to him … Darn it! I even claimed that no one will be used as a guinea pig … Perhaps, he's still in the cell.'_

It was easier said than done, because this whole lab was just confusing. There weren't windows at all.

"There are more Pokémon.", noticed Ash after he walked as fast as he could through the floors.

Quickly, the trainer opened also those boxes that contained a Vulpix with twelve tails, an Aipom with an almost six-foot long tail, a light-brown Flareon and an Ekans with green scales on the backside of its body.

As soon as the boy opened the boxes, he looked further for other rooms in this hideout. Meanwhile, Pikachu comforted every Pokémon during its wake up to make it easier for them to handle the situation. It can be quite confusing to have twelve tails all of sudden or one tail that's too long.

Slowly but surely, Ash started to freeze, but he didn't have a clue where his clothes were.

Weirdly, Aipom didn't find it all too bad to have a long tail and Vulpix could live with its twelve tails for now. Flareon just had changed its color, but Pikachu also would comfort it when it would open its eyes.

"Oh, there's a door.", said Ash, hoping to find the only human around here besides him.

This door was more modern, because it had a motion sensor. After it opened slowly, Ash stared into a dark room. "That could be it.", said Ash quietly, thinking that he eventually found the prison.

Going for the cell immediately, Ash's enthusiastic expression was replaced with a disappointed one.

Placing his forehead against a stanchion, he thought desperately about possible scenarios what might happened. _'Where's he? Did he get away or …'_

Out of nowhere, Ash noticed a few clothes next to the cell. It were just standard ones: a white shirt, dark blue jeans and a set of sport shoes.

"Aren't that his clothes?", wondered Ash aloud, remembering the appearance of his short-lived fellow prisoner. "Could it be that he's been put into such a tank just like I was? If that's the case, I know what I have to look for."

Taking the clothes just with him, Ash left the dark and cold prison room to reenter the stockroom.

Dropping onto one knee, the boy remembered that he wasn't one-hundred percent. He would have to start it slowly. Nevertheless, there was this ever-burning question in his mind when the scientist would return.

' _Should I look in the first room again?'_

Now, Ash noticed that his white Pikachu still stood in front of the box with the light-brown Flareon.

"What's wrong, pal?"

The rodent didn't knew, but the Pokémon just didn't wake up. In the worst case, the poor Flareon was part of a terrible experiment that left it with more than just a different color. Actually, every individual could have aftereffects that were just not visible now.

Ash felt pity for it, just like for every Pokémon here.

Placing his hands under the front paws of Flareon, Ash lifted it off the ground to do just something.

"Are you okay?", asked Ash with a comforting, yet careful voice. In that moment, he almost forgot to look for someone else. _'Boy, I have to look for David, but I just can't ignore the Pokémon.'_ , thought Ash, looking over his shoulder.

At least, it seemed that the Pokémon opened its eyes.

"Don't worry. You're safe now.", assured Ash, with a smile.

Flareon winked a few times, obviously needing some time to get rid of the blur vision that everyone had at the beginning. It then looked at Ash with big eyes and the boy was relieved, sighing.

"Ash? Where's the cell?"

Ash almost gave a jump, because the Flareon just talked, although only weakly. It was definitely the voice of a Flareon, but it did say something different than its name. Puzzled like never before, Ash could only guess that the scientist found a way to make Pokémon talk, perhaps with some sort of serum.

"Uh … well, the cell isn't in this room …", answered Ash before he blinked a few times. " - - - - what? How do you know my name?"

Now it was Flareon's turn to be confused. "Did you forget it? You told me it in the cell, shortly before the Haunter knocked us out."

Ash could remember that incident all too well, but he had been with David in that cell and not a Pokémon. Pikachu didn't get anything anymore and the white rodent looked to either side, wanting to understand.

"Uh-oh …", exclaimed Ash with a presentiment. Holding the Pokémon farer away from his body, Ash couldn't take this possibility into account; no way. "You aren't … you aren't David, are you?"

"Why do you ask that? Who should I be else?", retorted the Flareon before it noticed something wrong. " … how can you hold me up like that?"

Ash couldn't believe it. "Is it really you?"

"Why do you ask that again? What do I look like to you?"

There weren't many doubts that this Pokémon was actually the boy that had been with Ash in that cell. Apparently, David hadn't noticed the small change so far …

"I'm sorry.", said Ash unexpectedly, feeling very guilty and he lowered his head. "I claimed that no one would be used as a guinea pig, but … in the end, he could do his experiments on all of us … I couldn't do anything to prevent that."

When Flareon looked around, it saw the dozens of Pokémon that were in one way or another different to normal ones. Starting to shiver, the Pokémon realized that all included itself.

"What did he do to me?", asked the frightened Pokémon. "Did my hair fall out? … did he shrink me? … I don't want to know it !"

Closing its eyes, Flareon shook its head.

Ash knew that he couldn't hide this information. Taking his friend with to a small glass box that allowed to see one's reflection, it was clear that David would only believe it if he saw it himself, or rather himself in that case.

"I know it will be a shock for you … you still have to learn it though. Here's a mirror.", explained Ash knowingly, staying in front of the glass.

Refusing to open his eyes, David stayed motionless. In the end, however, he couldn't suppress his curiosity to open one eye. It became immediately two eyes because the reflection in the glass was more than weird. It showed Ash, who held a fox-like Pokémon, but David himself wasn't there at all.

"Where's my reflection?"

"Just understand it! You're that Flareon in that reflection.", retorted Ash.

This realization wasn't easy to swallow. Looking at his paws, David had to accept that Ash's words were true and only now, he realized his Pokémon body. Putting the former boy onto the ground, Ash knew that this scientist was crazy.

Shaky on his legs, David fell straight onto his furry belly.

"Why did he do that to me?", asked David sadly, laying prone on his belly.

"He's evil.", retorted Ash quietly.

"Do I have to stay that way?", asked Flareon fearfully, with a few tears appearing in his eyes.

"No.", assured Ash without hesitating a second. "There's a professor that can help us to cure all of us. That's a promise."

Obviously, Pikachu needed the explanation from Ash that this Flareon was actually a human. Surprised, the albino Pikachu knew that this was the strangest day ever.

"We just have to get to him as fast as possible.", explained Ash convincingly before he remembered his friends. "I need to find my friends! They are surely worried sick where I am."

With doubtful eyes, David just laid still flat on his belly, staring at his reflection.

' _Right … we have to get away from here … we're too weakened to fight the scientist and his Pokémon … I have to tell the police about all of this!'_

Pikachu's ears twitched and the rodent noticed that some Pokémon meanwhile started to look for their own way out of this prison.

"I can't find my clothes.", said Ash disappointedly after he looked around for his jacket, trousers and other belongings. "David, do you mind if I use your clothes for the time being?"

Completely depressed, David was a picture of misery on the ground. He couldn't use his clothes anyway in his current state.

Putting on the clothes, Ash had to keep a level head.

Apparently, the boy had freed all caught Pokémon in this creepy laboratory. Once more, Ash looked around, trying to find something that could help him, although he also looked for his Pokédex and badges. So many memories were connected to them. At least, his backpack with his remaining Pokémon was still at the Pokémon centre, where his friends hopefully were.

Unfortunately, Pikachu couldn't keep his eyes on everyone.

In a twist of events, Aipom suddenly tricked an alarm.

Dozens of red lights went on before they started to blink. Startled by the noise of a siren, the Pokémon dashed hectically around, fearing that they could get caught again. Ash was completely caught off guard by this and he looked worriedly around, however, nobody came.

"Please, calm down!", pleaded Ash, shushing the Pokémon.

Nobody saw how three Haunters moved through the wall to see the freed test objects of their master.

In addition, the upper part of a Gengar's head peeked out of the ground in the middle of the room. With its creepy eyes, it seemingly planned something to catch all of the escapees. Appearing completely, the ghost startled everyone in the room.

"A Gengar!", exclaimed Ash, alarmed. "Darn! I think we stayed here for too long."

Running crossroads, the Pokémon completely lost it.

Pikachu was ready to fight, but Ash didn't want it. "No, Pikachu! You aren't in the condition to fight against it!"

Catching the rodent from the ground, Ash decided quickly that it was time to leave. When the three Haunters were also noticed, the situation became even more intense. _'We can't risk to be caught again!'_

Gengar's eyes glowed blue and it tried to use Hypnosis on everyone in the room.

Only noticing the ghosts now, David tried to defend himself, however, he tripped over his own paws again when he just wanted to stand up.

"Everyone! Let's scram!", shouted Ash loudly before he took Flareon off the ground to carry him out of here. As on a cue, the remaining Pokémon followed him through the door, but the ghosts just used the walls as shortcuts.

' _Where's the exit? Where's the exit?',_ wondered Ash several times.

Suddenly Gengar shot a Shadow Ball that hit right behind Ash and the trainer fell straight to the ground, although he still clang to the two Pokémon. Shortly before the ghost could hit Ash again, Litleo used Ember on every ghost to push them slightly to the back.

"Thanks!", said Ash before he forced himself up.

Aipom withdrew the louver from which the Rattata once came, but only the smaller individuals could squeeze through it. Unfortunately, Ash was too big for it though. For a short moment, Ash considered the possibility to send Pikachu through the louver to look for help, however, he wasn't sure about his pal's condition.

After every Pokémon fled through the ventilation shaft, Ash at least didn't need to worry about them.

Gengar quickly ordered the three Haunters to chase the escaping objects of his master.

There was some desperation in Ash's heart. Stepping backwards, he felt how much his Pikachu wanted to attack, however, the boy suddenly tripped over an edge behind him that cost him his balance. Two flaps of steel opened that send Ash and his Pokémon onto a glissade.

Sliding through a tube, their glissade ended painfully onto a hard stone ground.

They had landed in a cave that was completely empty.

"Ouch … ", said Ash, squeezing his eyes to ignore the pain.

Unfortunately, they didn't get rid off Gengar and the ghost appeared once again.

' _When will it finally end?'_ , wondered Ash, trying not to lose hope, however, in that very moment, he saw light at the end of the cave, which renewed Ash's hope. Mobilizing his last energy reserves, Ash went with his Pokémon to the light to end this nightmare. Apparently, Gengar wasn't all too amazed and the ghost shot a Shadow ball right in front of Ash, where it exploded into a cloud of dust.

To Gengar's surprise, Ash ran out of the dust to reach the end of the cave.

With closed eyes, Ash felt the sun on his skin after a very long time. Continuing to run, the raven-haired trainer didn't care about anything, but to escape from the scientist and his Pokémon.

Over the grass in front of the cave and through the forest behind it, Ash ran straight five minutes until he broke down in exhaustion. Panting heavily, he turned onto his back to catch his breath and he hoped with his heart that this was it.

"Didn't … it follow us?", asked Ash with some problems.

"Pikapi!", said the white rodent and he didn't see any follower.

While his trainer recovered from the chase, Pikachu inspected the surroundings, At the moment, they were on some sort of clearing in some forest. There wasn't more though, which made it difficult to tell where they were in Kalos.

' _Did we really get away?'_ , thought Ash. _' … maybe, the Gengar doesn't like sunlight … the weather … it's very warm and sunny … it's the same as it was the last time, I was at the outside … Pooh … There can't be much time passed …'_

Eventually, Ash sat up to relax for the first time.

"I hope the other Pokémon could get away as well …", said Ash thoughtfully. " … how am I supposed to find them again though?"

Pikachu encouraged its trainer to believe.

"Thanks, Pikachu. It's great to see that you're the same despite being white … you're the best."

Unfortunately, David was the exact opposite and he again laid flat on his belly, with all four legs stretched. It was ONCE again a picture of misery and Ash hoped to remind the former boy that it could have been worse. "Don't be that upset," said Ash encouragingly, trying to see the positive.

"That's the end … I'm at the end of the food chain …", said David glumly.

"What are you talking about?", asked Ash, frowning. "You're still you, no matter how you might look like."

"It's easy for you to talk.", retorted David, without any motivation. "You seem completely fine. It doesn't look like as if you were used for an experiment."

Ash was lost in his thoughts following that statement. Indeed, his appearance was the same, however, he knew that the scientist did something to him, to his memories to be exact. There were still so many questions in his head, but his desire to see his friends again was stronger though.

Suddenly, the rustle of a bush startled Ash.

* * *

 **End of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **R &R if you want / Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Forgotten Year**

* * *

Ash's heart almost stopped when he heard the noise, however, instead of the feared Gengar, it was a girl that Ash didn't recognize. Actually, she was just as surprised as the boy to meet someone in this huge forest. Anyway, Ash let out a huge sigh.

"Oh, it seems that I was right when I heard someone talk.", said the teenage girl.

She was surely older than Ash, although just by a few years. She wore her longer blue hair in a ponytail at the back of her head and she wore rather revealing orange clothes that she seemingly used during her training sessions.

' _What luck … I thought Gengar caught up with us …'_ , thought Ash.

"It's rare that I meet someone during my tour through the forest."; explained the girl, appearing rather confident. "Uh?"

Her gaze landed on Pikachu. "Hey, you have a white Pikachu!"

Of course, other people would become interested in this rare sight, however, Ash didn't want to chat with trainers about his pal's condition at the moment.

"Can you please tell me how I can reach Lumiose city from here?", asked Ash quickly.

"That's not very polite from you to start a conversation like that.", retorted the girl. "At least, you can tell me your name first."

"Uh …", replied Ash, forgetting that it was perhaps a bit rude to ask like that. "My name's Ash, but I need to tell the police that there's a crazy scientist in this forest! You shouldn't come too close to his hideout!"

"Well, Ash! I'm Samantha and I think you're a bit confused.", replied the blue-haired girl, giggling silently before she became a bit puzzled. _'Strange … when I look at him more closely, it feels as if I have seen him before … perhaps from some sort of poster …'_

"No, that's the truth!", responded Ash immediately. "He held me and many Pokémon captive! He experiments with innocent individuals. That's the reason why Pikachu looks white and why David looks like that."

Ash pointed to Flareon at the end of his statement.

"You call your Flareon David?", asked Samantha, amused. "It's different to a normal one for sure, but that's because it's shiny."

"I don't mean that.", retorted Ash, becoming restless. "He's actually a boy! David, tell it her!"

Flareon just stared into space, just laying on the ground. Likely that he didn't even listen to the conversation between Ash and the teenager. There was no way to have less motivation than him at the moment, something that Samantha noticed as well.

"You're weird.", noted Samantha, shaking her head in a playful manner. "Pokémon can't talk and by the way, your Flareon is too cute to be a boy."

Ash could understand her partly, because it wasn't easy to imagine that he told the truth. That was something that he didn't think about at all though, but how could he prove his statements? It wasn't even clear if it was a good idea to tell everyone about his experience, which made it even more important to find his friends.

"You look like a trainer to me, Ash.", said Samantha unexpectedly. "I walk through the forest as part of my fitness training, but what do you think about a Pokémon battle? I would really love to battle against your Pikachu and Flareon."

"Sorry! That's not possible.", replied Ash, without thinking. "They are not in the condition to fight."

"Really?", replied Sam, looking closely to the Pokémon. "It doesn't seem as if they were hurt."

"I just can't.", said Ash, not knowing what to say anymore. "Can you please just tell me how I can get to Lumiose city from here?"

"What a shame.", said Samantha, disappointed about Ash's refusal. "I guess, I can't change your decision. Well, it won't be easy to get to Lumiose city from here though, therefore you should go to the nearest Pokémon centre first."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Lumiose city be behind this forest somewhere?"

"You really don't know where you're, right or you're just not from here.", said Sam, realizing that Ash didn't have a clue about this area. "Lumiose city is forty miles away from here. Unlikely that you'll reach it today."

Ash was shocked when he heard that. The scientist really brought him forty miles away from the city into this hideout, but that also meant that his friends couldn't find him, no matter how good they looked for him. Just like him, Pikachu couldn't imagine that they were so far away from their friends.

' _Forty miles … that's surreal … I can't manage this way today … in that case, I have to call Clemont when I reach this Pokémon centre … what do I do with the other Pokémon though … I thought we could reach Sycamore's lab easily in a few hours …'_

"Yoo-hoo.", said Samantha, waving with one hand in front of Ash's face. "I thought you want to know the way, but you're sitting on the ground like a statue."

"Sorry.", retorted Ash. "There's just a lot on my mind."

Samantha couldn't understand the boy. "Boy, you're complicated. Anyway, do you see the top of the mountain in the distance? Just follow it until you reach a small river. When you reach it, you have to turn right and follow it until you reach a small wooden bridge. After you crossed it, you have to keep your eyes open for a trail that leads you past a giant tree. From there, you just need to follow the signs to get to the Pokémon centre."

It wasn't easy for Ash to remember it.

"Thanks for your help.", replied Ash politely, valuing her effort.

"Anytime.", responded Sam with a smile, starting to like the boy. "The Pokémon centre lies in a small village by the way and as chance would have it, my big sister lives there. If you need further help, you can easily ask her for advice."

"I'll remember it.", retorted Ash thankfully.

Now, Samantha started with some stretching before she said, "Well, I have to continue with my training now. If we see us again, I hope you'll grant me a battle."

Ash nodded slowly.

"By the way, you should do something against your Flareon's mood. It's heartbreaking to see it depressed and unmotivated. Perhaps, a hug from me can cheer it up.", suggested Sam.

When Samantha kneeled down in front of the fire-Pokémon, Flareon only noticed her now and for some reason, he jumped away in a split of a second. Unfortunately, he fell already down onto his nose after just a few feet.

Puzzled, Sam wasn't used that Pokémon were scared of her.

"Strange … normally Pokémon love me.", explained Samantha. At least, Pikachu let himself be caressed by the blue-haired girl. "Well, I have to go now. Take care of yourself, Ash and take a long nap when you reach the Pokémon centre."

After he waved her goodbye, Ash looked on how Samantha disappeared within the forest again.

' _I've slept too long already … I have to stop this scientist now!'_

Ash's first meeting after escaping wasn't the best.

After Ash stood up, he brushed off the dust on his clothes before he looked to Flareon. "What was that about? At first, you don't say a word and then, you jump as if you were afraid of her."

Panting heavily, David was scared to death.

"I-I-I don't like girls.", said David with a shaky voice and curls in his eyes.

"You're the complicated one.", exclaimed Ash, putting his hands on his hips. "Anyway, I want to reach the Pokémon centre as soon as possible to contact my friends before I think about a way to collect all the Pokémon that broke out with us."

Pikachu leaped on Ash's shoulder and the raven-haired trainer wanted to walk. "Come on, David! We won't go anywhere if we don't move."

Easier said than done, because David tripped over his own legs again. "I hate this body!"

"You have to live with it for now.", said Ash with a sigh, not knowing what he could say to get the boy out of his depression.

"I'll just lay here until it's over.", said David on the ground, without motivation again.

Now, Ash just took Flareon off the ground to carry him in his arms. For some part, Ash felt responsible for David's condition, but there wasn't a reason to completely give up.

"I'll carry you for now, but sooner or later, you have to learn to walk on your paws."

* * *

Far away in another region, the sun already disappeared behind the horizon and just a few shades of light mixed it up with the black of the night. From the looks of it, it was a mountainous location with a lot of nature, however, that wasn't the important about the scene.

Multiple shadows crept across the ground and through the canyons. At first it were just two, but soon, it were half a dozen that all followed the same path. Strangely, you couldn't see what they were following.

Then, something invisible hit the leaves of a tree.

Like detector dogs, the shadows followed the noises into another canyon that consisted of multiple gorges.

Quiet noises of someone's panting was audible and suddenly, this someone couldn't keep on any longer and it hid in a small gap between two stone walls. After a few shadows passed the hideout, the Pokémon finally showed itself, with its v-like sign on its head.

"Victini …", said the small Pokémon from the Unova region.

It was almost scared to death and you could think that it had seen a ghost as pale as it was.

Whoever followed the small individual, Victini surely didn't want to be found. Unknown to the legendary, it didn't notice how all the shadows suddenly left the canyon at once as if they were ordered to leave for now.

Minutes passed were Victini didn't leave and it would surely wait for the next morning, however, it then smelled something familiar. It wasn't a strong scent, but it caused a feeling of happiness for the victory Pokémon and it couldn't resist to leave carefully its hideout.

Turning invisible again, the Pokémon linked this scent to a very special someone, or even trio.

When it looked over the edge of the canyon, it found the object from which the scent was coming from. It was nothing more than a macaroon that laid on the ground. Apparently, Victini wasn't followed anymore and the victory Pokémon couldn't resist to eat the tasty macaroon.

"Victini!", exclaimed the Pokémon, loving the taste of the sweet that tasted exactly the same as it did when Victini ate them the first time.

Fortunately, it wasn't an one time deal, because there was another macaroon and another one.

Following the trace of macaroons, Victini ate more and more of them. They caused a comforting feeling somehow and Victini couldn't get enough of them. There was just one thing missing …

"Hey, Victini! Are you here?"

Victini couldn't believe its ears, because there was no doubt that this voice belonged to the person that befriended it some time ago. It was Ash's voice and the victory Pokémon felt happy like never before and it followed the voice, however, the Pokémon became almost too relaxed.

With heavy eyes, Victini only wanted to fell in Ash's arms. Unfortunately, Victini didn't even notice how it was lured into an electromagnetic capture box before it slept in.

Next to the box appeared some sort of dimensional hole before a ghost appeared from it. It had three eyes and it looked sadistically onto the captured Pokémon.

It seemed that it had some technical equipment on its head, which included a video camera and loudspeakers.

"I knew that you wouldn't resist the macaroons, although it was almost too easy to catch you, victory Pokémon.", said the voice that came out of the speakers. " Gengar, bring it to me, so we can send it back to the others."

With those words, the ghost took the prison of Victini and vanished with it within the dimensional hole.

* * *

The sun shone brightly onto the wood of a bridge that connected the two banks of a river that Ash just had crossed and he again had such a strange feeling that something happened during his absence. Now, the trainer felt slightly hungry.

"Strange.", said Ash to no one in particular. "I was almost starving when I woke up in the cell, however, it doesn't feel like that anymore. Perhaps, it's the scientist's doing …"

Eventually, he reached the path that leaded up a hill.

While David was just looking silently onto the ground that they passed, he just sagged in Ash's arms.

' _In the worst case, I've been away for a week …'_

After he also passed the giant tree, Ash spotted the first sign and like Samantha told him, it showed him the way to a Pokémon centre that was only a mile away. As on a cue, the sun turned its color into a light orange and the early evening surprised Ash a bit.

"It was apparently already later than I thought.", said Ash, knowing that he could only get to the Pokémon centre today.

Out of worry, Ash looked to Pikachu. "How do you feel, pal?"

The rodent felt fine according to the circumstances.

"Boy, I still hope that Serena and the others haven't worried too much since I was kidnapped.", said Ash, spending the time to the Pokémon centre with his thoughts.

Unnoticed, the sky was covered with black clouds and shortly thereafter, the first raindrop hit the ground before it became continuously more of them until a nice shower fell down from the sky that wet the dry earth.

' _That looks like a summer storm!',_ noticed Ash mentally, starting to walk faster. _' … actually, I like the feeling of rain on my skin, but we can't risk to become ill. I'm still no certain how much we were manipulated …'_

In the moment, Ash reached the sliding door of the Pokémon centre, the first thunder was audible.

"That was close.", exclaimed Ash after the sliding door closed behind him again. At least, he wasn't soaked with water and Pikachu leaped to the ground to shake his body hectically to get rid off the unwanted water. David's fur was slightly wet, however, he didn't even bother to do something against it, which made it obvious that he was really down.

The inner of the centre wasn't well lighted and just a few lamps behind the counter made it possible to see things more precisely.

"Nobody's here …", said Ash quietly, inspecting the whole hall.

"Pika …"

The white electro-Pokémon tried to sense someone with his nose and indeed, he noticed that there were individuals in the building. Apparently, just the front hall was completely empty for unknown reasons and now, Ash put Flareon carefully onto a soft stool next to the window.

' _Why does it feel as if I've been away for an eternity? … Strange.'_ , thought Ash when a shiver went down his spine.

Laying on his side, David wasn't interested in anything. Too much self-pity isn't too good actually.

When Ash looked to the white fur of his Pikachu, he said, "We're in a Pokémon centre anyway. I think I should ask someone to check on you two."

" … right … just continue to rub more salt into the wound …", whispered David, just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"What do you mean with that?", asked Ash, frowning.

" … as if you didn't know … it's not enough that I'm a Pokémon. You also start to treat me like one.", retorted David, feeling hurt.

"That's not true.", replied Ash, defending himself. "I really want to help you, but you don't make it easy for me. You behave as if you are less worth, because you're a Pokémon now. Let me tell you something! Pokémon are just as important as humans and it's up to everyone to treat them equally."

David couldn't counter with something equal, therefore he just looked indifferent away.

Pikachu sighed in relieve that this small argument didn't escalate.

Ash felt slightly furious, but he immediately calmed down. There was no reason to argue, because everyone was stressed due to the situation. It was the right decision to blame the prior events for the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, I didn't notice that I have a guest."

Nurse Joy's voice made Ash happy, because she was such a familiar part of his journeys. Apparently, the nurse just had entered the hall again when another thunder was audible.

"I just entered the centre anyway.", responded Ash normally.

"When I look at the storm at the outside, I think it's luck that you are here.", retorted Joy, staying as politely as ever. Of course, Wigglytuff was at her side and the bunny just couldn't have another expression on its face, could it?

"Luck …", repeated Ash quietly, being lost in his thoughts before he shook his head to say, "Could you please check on my Pikachu? It's Important."

Ash placed his pal onto the counter and of course, Joy was surprised.

"What happened to your Pikachu? Did you put paint on it?", asked Joy curiously.

"No.", retorted Ash unsurely. "He just woke up like that. Can you please make sure that he's not in danger?"

Joy agreed without hesitation and she sent Wigglytuff with Pikachu to the examination room.

"Don't worry! We'll find out what's with your Pokémon, although it's new to me that Pokémon turn white for no obvious reason. Normally, shiny Pikachus are orange, but even this would be weird if a normal Pokémon just turned shiny.", explained Joy thoughtfully, not having seen something like this ever.

Ash struggled with his decision to tell Joy about the scientist. Would she even believe him?

"Oh. Is that your Flareon?", asked Joy when she pointed to the Eeveelution in the entrance area. "You might want that we check on her as well. At the moment, I can't guarantee that your Pikachu's illness isn't contagious."

Apparently, David ignored everything again. "It's a 'him' actually."

"Really? To me it looked like a she.", said Joy, giggling.

"Anyway, we should let him where he is right now.", answered Ash the question before he noticed something important that he already wanted to do. "Can I use the videophone? It's important that I call someone."

"Of course, you can.", replied Joy.

Immediately, Ash took a seat in front of the device to call his friends. Naturally, he was slightly nervous to just talk to them, but he was also very excited to see finally his friends again.

As soon as he switched on the videophone, Ash was suddenly confronted by something that wasn't used to be like that.

"Uh … password?", said Ash, puzzled. Indeed, the phone wanted a password from him and his user-ID.

Ash couldn't remember that this had ever been necessary.

"Excuse me, nurse Joy.", said Ash, turning around to the counter. "The videophone asks me for a password. Is that normal?"

Joy raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question. "Uh … of course, it's normal. It has been like that for a few months already. It surprises me that you don't know about it. It was introduced by this genius of professor."

"Who?", asked Ash naively.

"You know who I mean. The hero of the Kalos region, professor Vertigo.", explained Joy, expecting that everyone should know him. "It was his idea to make calling safer by introducing a password for every trainer."

You could see in Ash's eyes that he didn't understand a thing.

"Do you really don't know what I'm talking about or …", said Joy before she seemingly knew what was wrong. "Oh, I see! You just forgot your password and you're too embarrassed to admit it, right?"

At the moment, Ash didn't know what he should admit at all.

"If you really don't remember your password, I can help you. Just take your Pokédex and place it under this scanner, then you'll get your password easily.", explained Joy, hoping to be able to help the poor confused boy.

Ash looked through his pockets before he remembered that he didn't have his device anymore. " … I lost my Pokédex."

Joy sighed, thinking about a way to help him anyway. "Well, if you tell me your trainer ID, I can search for your password in our databank."

"I don't know it from memory.", admitted Ash, feeling more and more helpless for some reason.

"In that case, I need to look for your information in our database.", explained Joy. She knew that this trainer needed help, although she couldn't explain why the boy didn't have anything with him. As soon as the nurse was in font of her computer, she motioned to Ash to come to him.

"In this databank, we registered … or rather, he registered all trainers that have ever received a Pokédex in the Kalos region. Normally, we shouldn't use this database, but in your case, I'll make an exception.", said Joy.

Under normal circumstances, Ash would thank her, but he didn't know what all of this was about.

"What's your name?", asked Joy suddenly.

"What?", replied Ash.

"I need your name to look for your trainer ID. It's also possible to see if someone brought your Pokédex to a police station.", retorted the nurse.

Ash knew exactly how unlikely it was that someone found his Pokédex, however, if he needed his ID and password to call his friends, he would just accept it.

"I'm Ash Ketchum.", revealed Ash casually.

Joy raised her eyebrows for a moment as if she remembered something, but she shook her head shortly thereafter and tipped the name into her computer. Searching the databank, the PC needed some time to look through all registered names, but eventually, it came to a conclusion that was weird.

 _Trainer not found_

"Did I spell your name wrong?", asked Joy, looking for the nearest reason why the search failed.

"No.", answered Ash, feeling uncomfortable.

Once more, the nurse searched for the ID, however, the second try also failed and the computer showed that there wasn't a listed trainer with the name of Ash Ketchum. Even after the third and fourth try, the result was always the same.

"That's strange …", noted Joy. "Are you sure that you received a Pokédex."

"Of course, I got it from professor Sycamore when I started my journey in Kalos.", explained Ash.

"Sycamore? … Oh, you mean him. Well, your name can not be found though. Actually, I can't think about a reason why it should have been removed from the databank. There are just a few reasons to do so.", explained Joy, placing her chin on her palm to think.

 _What's going on? …_ thought Ash, confused. … _It's as if a lot of things changed on the fly … it's almost like a different reality to me … what happened? …_

"Well, I have to look for your Pikachu first.", said Joy, leaving her seat. "We'll try to figure out where your ID is later."

With the nurse away, Ash was left alone behind the counter and the trainer just wanted to know what the heck happened. Fortunately, there was a newspaper on the counter and Ash didn't hesitate to look through it. Actually, there weren't all to interesting reports, just the ones that you read daily. After he closed the newspaper again, Ash took a deep breath.

"Could it be that I know you from somewhere?", asked someone unexpectedly.

* * *

 **End of the chapter!**


End file.
